Engineer
The Engineer is a playable zombie class in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and serves as a long range helper for the zombies. His primary weapon is the Concrete Launcher and he has 125 health. He is the Chomper's direct nemesis, as he can use his Sonic Grenade to force Chompers out of their Burrows and also stun other plants, and he can use his Jackhammer to be unable to be eaten by Chompers, and can also get to other locations quicker. He can also release and operate his Zombot Drone, which can take to the skies and shoot plants from above, while also releasing a devastating Cone Strike on groups of plants. He is also the zombie's builder class, as he is required to build teleporters and Zombot Turrets to protect them in Gardens & Graveyards. Description Equipped with the latest Zomboss do-it-yourself gear, the Engineer is ready and able to master the art of building stuff - what it does after he builds it is lost on him. Variants *Welder *Electrician *Painter *Mechanic *Plumber *Landscaper *Sanitation Expert *Roadie Z Engineer (Garden Warfare 2 only) Primary weapon The Concrete Launcher is the Engineer's primary weapon. *Its damage on all ranges per hit and critical is 37 *The weapon deals 20 splash damage at all ranges *The ammo per clip is 15 *The reload time is 2.5 seconds *The projectile speed is low *The weapon is semi-auto *The bloom is low Abilities Sonic Grenade The Engineer hurls a small white megaphone which explodes on impact, and stuns plants around its explosion for a small time, making them easy to be vanquished. It also forces Chompers out of their Burrows, so it is very useful. Zombot Drone The Engineer releases and operates his Zombot Drone, who can fly in the air and shoot plants from above. He can also release a devastating Cone Strike on groups of plants. Jackhammer The Engineer rides his trusty Jackhammer, which allows him to get to other locations much faster, knock plants around so they can't attack him and can also make himself impossible to be swallowed by Chompers, as they can only swallow his Jackhammer if they try. Proximity Sonic Mine An alternative of the Sonic Grenade. The Engineer drops down a Proximity Sonic Mine, which explodes and stuns nearby plants if a plant steps on it. It also forces Chompers out of their burrows if one burrows into it. Rocket Drone An alternative of the Zombot Drone. The Rocket Drone has more health than the Zombot Drone, with 20 health instead of 5, and instead of shooting red lasers, it shoots one long purple beam at plants. However, it can only drop one Cone Strike at a time, which deals 25 damage to nearby plants. Turbo Jackhammer An alternative of Jackhammer. The Engineer rides his Turbo Jackhammer, which is much faster than its counterpart, however it implodes after a few seconds, meaning it can't be used to get to really far away areas. Weapon Upgrades Homemade Reload Kabob The Homemade Reload Kabob is a great way to improve reload time. Extended Ammo Doodad Don't start any project without a doodad! It's fuzzy, warm to the touch, and increases ammo capacity. More Explosive Explosives These explosives will actually explode and help cause extra damage to those meddling plants. Gallery 1661915510151991474978214_1853669800_n.jpg|Engineer riding his Jackhammer EngineerConceptArt.jpg|Concept art of the Engineer EngineerProj.PNG|Engineer's projectile Trivia *The Engineer has a visible butt crack, which is a reference to the average 'builder's bottom' *He is very similar to the Engineer in Team Fortress 2, as they can both build teleporters and sentry turrets which can be upgraded three times, both have a semi-auto weapon and share the same name *The Engineer was originally going to have the Zombot Turret as one of his abilities, but was replaced by the Zombot Drone *The Engineer is the only playable zombie who doesn't start with his Y ability *The Engineer has the least Super Rare character variants, with a total of two *If a Chomper tries to eat an Engineer who is using his Jackhammer ability, the Chomper will only swallow the Jackhammer, letting the Engineer go free, allowing him to vanquish the Chomper while it's chewing Category:Variants Category:Engineer Variants Category:Garden Warfare Zombies Category:Garden Warfare 2 Zombies Category:Zombies